Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Force
Cyber Troopers Virtual On Force (電脳戦機バーチャロン フォース Dennō Senki Bācharon Fōsu) is a 3D mecha fighting game developed by Sega AM3 (formerly Hitmaker) and published by Sega. It was first released exclusively in Japanese arcades on the Sega Hikaru arcade system board in 2001. Following its initial release, there was initially no home console port of the game due to the Hikaru's superior graphical capabilities. A region-free home port of the game was announced and released on the Xbox 360 on December 22th, 2010. Virtuaroid list MBV-707-x Temjin 707 series The only 2nd generation VRs. With the intensification of the Martian war circumstances, the enterprise-nation "Flesh Refoe", which now administrates the Earth, dispatched its elite troops armed with various MBV-707-J "Temjin" series. Although being reputed the Earth's strongest masterpiece Cirtuaroid, at the Martian front where the situation differs, it might not be able to show its reputed power. Therefore unexpected tough battles could be forced against other locally developed 3rd generation Virtuaroids. * MBV-707-J Temjin 707J - This model is the closest relation to the MBV-707-G model loved by all from the Oratorio Tangram limited war. It is the same in terms of attack power and ability and is used by many veteran pilots. Using the latest Mk.4 model Sleipnir, it remains one of the most generally well-balanced VRs. It is a basic VR in M.S.B.S. ver.7.5, and a variant in 7.6 and 7.7. * MBV-707-J+ Temjin 707J+ - Due to the lack of ability being a transition from the 2nd generation VRs, the Temjin 707J+ was created for Temjin pilots adept at intense speed and ariel battles as an alternative to the Cypher (now Myzr) VR series. The boosters have had additional thrusters added to increase the overall mobility. It is a variant in M.S.B.S. ver.7.5 through 7.7. * MBV-707J/c - This variant of the retooled 707 was created to cater to pilots who focus on the raw firepower the Temjin boasts. While the body design is the same, a new model Sleipnir Mk.5 has been issued for increased offensive power. While minor adjustments were made to regulate the power-flow, the speed has been slightly decreased due to the Sleipner Mk.5's weight. This model has been seen used most often by commanders. It is a variant in M.S.B.S. ver.7.5 through 7.7. * MBV-04-10/80adv Temjin 10/80 adv - The VR development plant "Adax", which is said to be the largest on Earth, planned the market pioneering to which they can take an initiative, had been keeping an eye on Mars. However, there is one major problem on this planet. Because the activity of the V-Converters carried on the VRs are hampered by the Mars Crystals, full performance cannot be achieved for the existing 2nd generation VRs. Accordingly, even if they were under the influence of a crystal, they were approached by the necessity for a new VR for that can be deployed without malfunction under the influence of such a crystal. Consequently, although a series of VR known as VOX were developed, before that, various experiments were conducted using 10/80 which were carried in large quantities as research materials from the Earth. The 10/80adv, born during many trials, was the modified fuselage for the operational test of the filter circuit commonly equipped among 3rd generation VRs. For this reason, although it is possible to operate on Mars, since it is a test type after all, the performance is very low as a weapon. Therefore, its official sales were postponed. However, at the Martian front, there were many battle areas out of the jurisdiction of International War Company and Adax, and there is also not a small number of traders in those areas carrying nonstandard weapons. Therefore, cheap sales of this clearly unfavorable item never cease to exist. It is a provision from the 707/747 series in M.S.B.S. ver.7.7. MBV-747-x Temjin 747 The elite troops sent to the Martian front by the enterprise-nation "Flesh Refoe" had been forced through tough battles, partly due to insufficient war situation intelligence. The repetitive support requests continued to get rejected by the highly arrogant and disdainful superstrata, resulting in sustained and devastating damage. Based on this tough lesson learnt, the latest 3rd generation VR, the MBV-747 series, is being developed. The biggest feature of this series is its exclusive Armour System, which is able to adapt to multiple operational purposes by installing various armour shells. * MBV-747-A Temjin 747A - A successive type directly related to 707J series. With the newly developed Mind Booster that drastically restrains the interfering effect of the Mars Crystal installed at the back, and added with the lightweight yet tough "Assault Armour" on the body, it has achieved distinguishing survivability as a 3rd generation type VR. Because its overall design has room to spare, and its versatility is effective in the operational aspect, even during the intensified latter period of the Martian front the VR's active participation is as expected. It can also jettison most of its A-Armour to revert to the MBV-747-T model. It is a basic VR in M.S.B.S. ver.7.6 and 7.7. * MBV-747-F Temjin 747F - The unique machine was born from a luxurious request - "To inherit the tactical niche of TRV (Tactical Reconnaissance VR) also to ensure the endurance and versatility of MBV (Main Battle VR)." After installing the "Flex Armour", the mobility, especially the aerial mobility was efficiently improved. Since the MBV-747 series was given a very sufficient fuselage design, it has the potential to correspond to this kind of picky custom modification. As with the 747A it can also eject the F-Armour to revert to the MBV-747-T. It is a variant in M.S.B.S. ver.7.6 and 7.7. * MBV-747-H Temjin 747H - The elite forces of Flesh Refoe equipped with Temjin 707 series VRs were brutally assaulted by the heavy VRs of VOX series at the Martian front, and some serious damage was sustained. Being taught a number of tough lessons, it reached a point where support attack machines with supreme fire power were requested, and the type H model was developed as the answer to those voices. As a result of installing the "Hold Armour" aiming to compromise both offensive and defensive abilities, this machine does not line up with the form of the former Temjin series at all. Concentrically deployed in major intense battlegrounds, it has been active like a lionesque vanguard. It can eject the H-Armour and equipment to revert to the MBV-747-T. It is a variant in M.S.B.S. ver.7.6 and 7.7. *'MBV-747-T Temjin 747T' - The 747 model in its most basic form. It uses only the most basic weaponry and its mechanics are heavily exposed. Lacking any type of specialized equipment or Armour, it does not fare as well in combat as the other variants. Should the battle situation change to work against the specific type of Temjin in use, however, it is the best alternative. It is a rare variant in ver.7.6 and 7.7. Apharmd J (Jaguar) Introduced as an opposing machine against the VOX series, which swept over Martian front, the International War Company developed the 3rd generation VR through RNA at the 2nd Plant "Transvaal". Due to demands on the tactical side for easy-to-use, medium-sized machine types, it was settled in a relatively compact size among the 3rd generation VRs. However its capability is not to be underestimated. * RVR-24-C Apharmd J typeC - A traditional close combat decisive battle type machine of the "Apharmd" series. Renovating the design, compact conversion of the fuselage proved positively handy in the operational aspect improved in each step propulsion, as a result, in comparison with the same systematic type of 2nd generation type. It is highly praised as a masterpiece machine for its high mobility and definitive combat capability. * RVR-20-A Apharmd J typeA - The main battle machine type of Jaguar series. Succeeding the design concept of type C (Commander) of the 2nd generation "Apharmd", it has undergone various modifications in order to become optimized for the Martian front and became miniaturized. It is superior in handiness in the operational aspect, and it takes pride of its satisfactory cost-performance in the sense that it differs from the VOX series. * RVR-28-G Apharmd J typeG - In order to counter the Ejectable Claw Launcher which certain models in the VOX series equip, it is installed with the "Knuckle Buster", which was locally developed in Martian front. It is an attack type machine which has a unique style, and with its huge potential, it has an active role in various battle zones. *'RVR-81-X Apharmd J typeX' - When the militarized warlords of Marginal came to interfere with the Martian front, DNA and RNA jointly created the "Peace Keepers (PK)" special forces unit to prevent them from crossing their borders. The X type is a VR developed by TV-02 as a key Peace Keepers exclusive machine, and was not originally a limited war fuselage. *'RVR-27-M Apharmd J typeM' - Although it was developed as a purely fighting-oriented battle machine, it was strong because of its habit, its operational method was restricted. However, it seems that the general of RNA, who has sway on the industry sources, fell in love, and it was supposed to be forcibly driven to the battlefield. When formally adopting the fuselage, its firepower was enhanced to some extent, but the feeling of its burning blade compared with other fuselages is undeniable. Apharmd T Descended from the Apharmd S series of the Oratario Tangram wars, the Apharmd T is the polar opposite of the J series. Whereas the J series is small, sleek and quick, the T series is large, bulky and slow. However, the added defense and limb strength makes it ideal for heavy firepower and long range weaponry. With that said, it is still poor for close-range combat, using its firearms as a cludgel. * RVR-36-F Apharmd T type-F Based off of weapon data collected from the Apharmd S and Apharmd A models (Apharmd A specific to OMR), this Apharmd T is recognized as the most useful model of the T series for balanced pilots. Using the same shoulder mounted cannon as the S-model and an arm-mounted version of the ORKNEY Launcher used by the A-model, it works well for long-distance combat. * RVR-62-D Apharmd T type-D Using limb-mounted missile based weaponry, this model is more agile than other T models, but still not enough for effective close range combat. It uses the same long-range rifle as the Apharmd J type-A. * RVR-77-B Apharmd T type-B A T model armed for mid-range combat. It has leg-mounted thrusters to improve its mobility and carries a pair of SMGs. While the increased mobility helps in combat, it lacks any sort of hard-hitting weaponry, although the heavy armor makes it ideal for guerilla combat. * RVR-77-X Apharmd T type-X This is a T version of the RVR-81-X Apharmd J type-X. It uses the same equipment and exchanges speed for armour. VOX After the third plant "Mooney Valley" was reconstructed into "Adex", the plant worked to combine two existing VR models into a single unit. The stable-design of the firepower-heavy Belgdor/GRYS-VOK, with the heavily-armoured muscular design of the Dordray/Dorkas, resulted in the creation of the multifunctional VOX unit. This machine at its core, is essentially a hunchbacked VR with tiny arms providing little functionality than carrying small rifles or other small-arms. However, various equipment and armour has been produced to quickly change it into a completely different VR reminiscent of the two VRs it was built off of. It is a force to be reckoned with for a single unit can very quickly be changed into a different machine to suit the specific situation. * VOX D-101 "Dan" The most commanly-used VOX model on the battlefield. Its design is based off of the GRYS-VOK of the Oratorio Tangram wars. It is armed with many missile launchers and a small machine gun held in its hands. It is not as fast as the GRYS-VOK however. It serves as the main competition to the Apharmd series, as it is used in guerilla combat. * VOX A-300 "Age" Constructed as an original model with slight similarities to the Dordray, it is a very cost-efficient VR with strong weapons. It serves as a slightly stronger model to the Dan model. * VOX J-500 "Joe" A model based off of the construction of the original Dorkas from Operation Moongate. It has heavy armour, a claw mounted on its right arm, and a hammer weapon that can be launched from afar. It is used mostly by veterans who grew used to the Dorkas design. * VOX J-504 "Jane" A sister unit to the Joe model, this VOX model is built almost exactly the same as its brother, the claw arm has been switched to the left arm however, and the hammer replaced with an ejectable chainsaw. * VOX D-102 "Danny" A VOX Dan with additional firepower, but slower speed and weaker close combat abilities. * VOX B-240 "Bob" A VOX based off of the Dordray unit from the Oratario Tangram wars. It carries the clamp and drill used by its ancestor and shares many of its moves, including its ability to use its disk as a weapon. The original arms have been removed, replaced with a built-in vulcan cannon. * VOX U-303 "U-ta" An original model to the VOX series armed with a heat-saw knife, an SMG, and an airwave launched. It has thrusters added to its legs. It showed to be very unpopular among gamers. * VOX M-400 "Mariko" An odd original VOX design. Its body from the head up is half of the Dan design with the other half being a normal manipulator with a chain machine-gun. The lower half utilizes a hovorcraft instead of legs, akin to the Bal-Bas-Bow series. * VOX T-400 "Tetsuo" The most powerful VOX unit in existence. It is armed with heavy-cannons on its shoulders and arms and tank-type treads instead of legs. It has very low mobility, but its firepower is unrivaled by any other missile-type. Its poor mobility decrease its value however and as such it is reguarded more as a tank than a true virtuaroid. Myzr The latest incarnation of the Viper model series and the evolution of the transformable Cypher. Redeveloped by Dr. Yzerman at the sixth plant "Satchel Mouth", this VR is primarily made for aerial-based combat and high speed battles. Like the Cypher, it can transform into a jet fighting to double as a mode of long range transportation. Unfortunately, it still suffers the age-old issue of the Viper series; its transformation mechanisms must be left unarmoured, or at the very least, with minimal protection, to function unimpeded. As such, it cannot last long against heavy firepower, and relies on its signature breakneck speed or hit-and-run combat tactics to secure victory. It is meant for pilots who are adept at extremely high speed piloting. Along with the non-Hyper Mode Fei-Yen and her various 'sisters', it boasts one of the worst protection in terms of V-armour in the entire cast. * YZR-8000Δ Myzr Δ The basic model Myzr. It retains most of its abilities from the Cypher model including the terrifying ground speed, arm-mounted vulcan cannon and energy-daggers. It is highly menuverable in its jet-fighter form. * YZR-8000Η Myzr Η The same model as Myzr Δ with a new model Vulcan cannon. The vulcan cannon provides more stable fire than the Δ version, although it provides less suitable defense. * YZR-8000Γ Myzr Γ The same model as Myzr Δ with a new model Vulcan cannon. This variant is meant as a reconnaissance type. It is not suitable for close range combat however as the blade is heavily underpowered. Fei Yen The first female VR continues to be a main-speed type. Her appearance has switched from a ballerina to a type of French maid. She still retains her rapier and arm-mounted laser, and thankfully, her hyper mode. Her armour, like the Viper II, is one of the weakest in the cast, unless or until hyper mode kicks in. * TF-14A Fei-Yen with VividHeart The basic Fei-Yen model. Fast speed, weak weapons (unless or until hyper mode is activated). * TF-14B Fei-Yen with BlueHeart A shorter Fei-Yen model. Heavier firepower with weaker melee skills. * TF-14C Fei-Yen with PanicHeart This model Fei-Yen was created to take advantage of the Hyper-mode, and therefore performs best only while in that phase. There is little difference between it and the VividHeart model besides that. * TF-14M Fei-Yen with CinderellaHeart An unusual variant of the VividHeart model, this VR does not carry a rapier, but rather a waitress dish. BAL series The Bal series has always been a highly experimental testbed for new ideas and technology to be incorporated into VR standards; the 3rd generation models are no exception. Constructed at the 8th plant "Flesh Refoe", the Bal model carries its ability to change form from the waist down from its ancestor model Bal-Bados. It also still uses its trademark Ejectable-Remote-Limb system, which has been tuned to be more precise in its actions. To balance this, it requires a highly-skilled pilot to properly use. For reasons unknown, a sister-model has been created to the Bal series. While the upper body design is different, the technical specs are the same. * XBV-821m-N Bal d Meora The model used for the original Bal-Bas-Bow and later the conversion to Bal-Keros, this unit is equipped with a hover unit instead of legs. Its movement is unhindered by terrain, although it makes quick turning more difficult. Like all Bal units, it carries 4 ERLs that can be used in certain combinations. A high-density beam-cannon is installed inside its chest, which remains reguardless of which formation is in use. Its sister unit is the XBV-821f-S Bal m Rino. * XBV-821m-A Bal D Cista This model was the default formation of the 2nd generation Bal-Bados. While the legs help its ability to response quickly to side and back motion, the overall stance and walking is awkward due to the leg design. The 2 additional ERLs are stored inside its thighs. This model is the preferred model of pilots who have not yet been able to master the Bal's unusual control-style. Its sister unit is the XBV-821f-C Bal M Landa, which has shown to be less clumsy in this formation. * XBV-821m-F Bal v Tigla A new formation to the Bal series, this model has an unusual four-legged lower-half. While it can be cumbersome if used by an inexperienced pilot, this model has shown to have greatly improved walking-control over the Meora and Cista models. The ERLs are stored in the core waist. This formation is often underused due to its unusual appearance however. Its sister unit is the XBV-821f-E Bal s Rimso. Raiden Raiden was originally the first heavy attack VR in existence alongside the Temjin. Unfortunately, due to its strong design, shoulder-mounted laser irradiators, and devastatingly powerful bazooka, it was extremely costly to produce, which resulted in a mere handful being created. Such units were given to DNA's "Special Heavy Battle Virtuaroid Division", better known as the SHBVD. At some point in the Oratario Tangram war, the 5th Plant "Deadly Dudely", which helmed the production of this titan VR, was abandoned. As such, Raiden production ceased. After the move onto the Mars front, the newly recreated 3rd plant now known as "Adex" obtained the plans from Deadly Dudely and began producing redeveloped Raidens. With more resources and technology brought over by the VOX line, several new variants of Raidens have appeared. As a downside, Adex has not been able to perfectly recreate the original laser irradiator cannons, and have only been able to create less-powerful variations of the warship weapon. The Raiden can be seen to be a sort of 'Dreadnought' in the Virtuaroid universe. * HBV-512-E2 Raiden The default model of Raiden created by Adex. While it lacks the level of firepower used by the original Deadly Dudely models, it is still a formidable powerhouse and, never to be reckoned with, should be an instrument of intimidation on the battleground. Several of these new models were given to the SHBVD to replace their aging 2nd generation Raidens; they refused at first, but when they realized their stronger Raidens from the Deadly Dudely were unable to operate on the martain front, they had no choice but to accept. It retains the basic Raiden equipment: Shoulder-mounted Laser Irradiators, a hand-held bazooka, and land mines that can be launched from the left-hand. It suffers from the same low-speed issue the very 1st Raidens had however. * HBV-512-E1 Raiden When the original Raidens produced under Deadly Dudely were first designed, they carried the double barrel Flat-Launcher which fired energy shots instead of solid rounds. Unfortunately, Deadly Dudely was unable to regulate the powerflow to allow the Raiden to use such a weapon, so the idea was scrapped. Adex has redesigned the Flat-Launcher so it now operates with an independent powersource, allowing Raiden to change weapons by simply picking them up. This model is essentially the same as the E2 model, merely with a flat launcher instead of a bazooka. * HBV-512-A Raiden An experiment in pioneering the Raiden's close range abilities by Adex. This model is very different from any Raiden seen in the past. Its shoulder lasers were retooled to use the fragment claw formation by default rather than only in close range, and it carries around a beam-pistol. A shield is mounted on its left arm. This is the first Raiden in history to carry a beam saber and specialize in close range. Due to the lack of heavy far-range armament, it is faster than most Raidens. * HBV-512-D Raiden Another experimental Raiden produced by Adex. This model, while appearing very large, is still lighter than the E1 and E2 units. Its shoulder lasers are fixed into the "spider" formation which can be launched similar to the Bal's ERLs and attack with laser-fire. A rail-gun has been mounted onto the right arm. It also has thrusters mounted on its legs. This Raiden has appeared to contain far less functionality than the others however. * HBV-512-N2 Raiden/HBV-512-N1 Raiden Possibly Adex's most outragous experiment yet. Although the body from the waist up is the same as the E1 and E2 models, the legs have been replaced with hover units similar to the hover unit of Bal d Meora. Now with extremely high mobility, the Raiden is now much more capable than it was before. Unfortunately, it still suffers from the same problem the Bal d Meora faces, a lack of control during movement. The N1 model carries a Flat-Launcher, while the N2 model carries a bazooka. Specineff First introduced in the Oratario Tangram wars, the Specineff was an experiment by the highly eccentric, and possibly psychotic, Dr. Yzerman of the Sixth plant "Satchel Mouth." The EVL binder installed inside the V-converter actually harnesses the dark desires of humans and the deceased souls of pilots trapped within cyber-space and the Reverse-Conversion. These are then refined into a form of usable energy. Equipped with a beam launcher that can be used as a scythe and a skeletal design, the Specineff machines soon achieved the highly fearsome reputation originally conferred onto the Raiden units. Most pilots were found to have eventually committed suicide after using this machine however. Some assume it was some sort of leak in the V-converter. The newer model Specineff has been rebuilt to hopefully solve this problem, as it relies more on basic construction and less on the EVL binder. The Specineff is a sort of 'Grim Reaper' in the VR universe. * YZR-XIII sin "Specineff 13 "The Sin"" The default model Specineff of the new model line. It is very similar to the first Specineff with very little change in the weapons or ability. The power of the beam scythe has been strengthened however. * YZR-XII war "Specineff 13 "The War"" A new model to the Specineff. This model uses a heavy beam-axe rather than a sycthe, and as such suffers a bit in mobility. It should be noted that the axe actually draws dark and negative emotions such as hate, malice and pain from the V-converter to power itself, and has even more power than the beam scythe. * YZR-XIII end "Specineff 13 "The End"" The final model produced for the Specineff, which Dr. Yzerman personally created. Armed with spiked armour and a huge chainsaw version of the beam launcher, it is both intimidating and powerful. This variant is powered with the max setting of the EVL binder in effect. Due to the stories circulating about the EVL binder, many have refused to pilot it. Those who have were changed completely or found dead in the cockpit once the unit had reached its peak combat level. It is possible that this Specineff, due to the mass amount of dark energy inside the V-converter, is aware of its existence. Angelan Introduced during the Oratario Tangram wars, this VR was designed by the young Plajiner after her success with the Fei-Yen model had become apparent. Where Specineff is a 'devil' machine, the Angelan is an 'angel' of sorts. This model is designed after both a witch and an angel. It is capable of creating and manipulating ice-magic through the V-converter. It can create powerful Ice-dragons which seek out their targets and crush them. A pair of wings have been known to randomly sprout from the V-converter during combat. In truth, the Angelan was created as a containment unit. During Oratario Tangram, the crystal formation soldier A-jim appeared. Angelan was created to allow humanity to contain A-jim and study him. Unfortunately, it failed to work. (The only person to ever get close to A-jim was Jennifer Poison of RNA's "Rose sisters", and this is because she did not subscribe to the mean-spirited attitudes shared by her comrades.) The newer model Angelans still follow the basic principles of the original, only minor tweaks in the system and design have been made. * TA-17L Angelan MH The basic model Angelan, able to manipulate ice magic. It is a very balanced unit, adept at both close, mid, and far range combat. * TA-17S Angelan WH The second model Angelan is the same body design, but with a different crystal used to produce ice magic. This crystal, while slower to produce ice magic, is more ideal for mid-range combat. * TA-17H Angelan SH The third model Angelan is the same body design, but with a different crystal used to produce ice magic. This crystal has shown to improve its performance greatly in all fields. Sadly, it takes a much longer time to regain energy used. Kagekiyo Another demented experiment by Dr. Yzerman of the Sixth plant "Satchel Mouth." Yzerman attempted to pluck the soul of the fugitive warrior Kagekiyo, the samurai protector to the house of Hei, from the dead and trap it within the V-converter. Ultimately succeeding, he managed to break down Kagekiyo's spirit, which allowed the Virtuaroid to be produced in normal numbers. The Kagekiyo visually resembles a samurai warrior of the sixteenth century and is often armed with giant version of basic samurai weaponry. Some are concerned as to Yzerman's utilization of Kagekiyo's spirit, for they claim that their Kagekiyo VR have gone berserk. * Kagekiyo KAZE This model of Kagekiyo is armed with a Daisho, meaning a longsword katana and a shortsword wakizashi. The helmet design is modeled after the helmet of Date Masamune, better known as the "One Eyed Dragon". It has basic functionality and is the preferred choice of young pilots fascinated by its design. Its main source of firepower is creating floor panels which are launched at the enemy. As an alternative, the Kaze model can switch its Daisho for a bow and arrow set as a separate VR choice. * Kagekiyo HAYASHI This Kagekiyo is armed with a staff with a helmet design similar to a Japanese priest. * Kagekiyo HI The most well-known of all Kagekiyo models. It is armed with a single katana and sports an original helmet design. It is a balanced choice used by new to veteran pilots. Many favour it simply for its simplicity. * Kagikyo FUMA This Kagekiyo is armed with a polearm and is similar in design to the Hayashi design. Its helmet is a simplistic helmet with no known foundation. It is an alternative to pilots used to the Hayashi design but with a need to cut. GuaraYakha The third sister unit concept created by Plajiner. Guarayakha is an odd Virtuaroid; short in stature and weaponry. Its concept is meant to mimic the magical girl concept. It has a voice and also possesses a conscience: it will apologise to its opponent once they have been defeated. However, the true purpose of Guarayakha is to function as a containment unit, similar to its older system Angelan. When the bug known as Jaguarandi materialized itself into the real world, it created a panic among the syndicates and the Virtuaroid armies. Guarayakha was created to contain Jaguarandi and allow humans to study it. Unfortunately, it ultimately backfired. Jaguarandi was able to manifest itself more easily through the body of the Guarayakha, morphing its body into a monster and killing the pilot. Once Jaguarandi has exhuasted its strength, it leaves and the Guarayakha returns to its normal shape, but is rendered inoperable. A-jim and Guerlain The crystaloid VR known as A-jim was thought to be the only one of his kind. However, a second Crystal VR was eventually discovered, this one in the form of a female as opposed to the male shaped A-jim. It is speculated that this is A-jim's "mate", although nothing has been proven. They fight hard to protect the Jupiter crystals. Category:Games